


Save A Life

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Between Heaven Or Hell [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Assist Mission, Friend In Distress, Fugitives From Hell, Gen, Newcomers, The Quiet One - Freeform, Turned to Stone, trapped in the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: In a twist of Fate, Mortimer is the next to die. But this time, there might be chance to help him.





	Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray! It's Mortimer's turn!!

If.

_If_ this 4 ft. 5 apartment crasher truly was Death.

Then they were **scr*d**.

Tana’s eyes grew wide.

“Oh s*…Gabbie?”

“Yeah?”

“…How much trouble are we in right now?”

“Let’s…play it by ear, and then panic later”.

“You sure we’re gonna_ have_ a later?”

“Maybe Death’ll be reasonable”.

“Death is _never_ reasonable”.

“We make them think they need us, then”.

“And then what?”

“…I am literally making this up as I go”.

*

_This is bad-_

_This is very bad-_

Apparently they’d taken too long to move in the desired direction-

So now Mx. Goth Kid was tugging at their sleeves.

Like a _f*ing_ child-

When that didn’t work, they grasped their hands with cold, clammy fingers.

Pulling…

“Okay, okay we’re coming!”

She thought she saw a half-smile beneath that low hood of theirs.

_You-_

_Are **not** allowed to act cute._

Heading toward the door, she heard Tana give a little squeak of shock.

Which matched her mental state.

The swirling band of white flames was nothing compared to what they saw within:

Mortimer.

Stoned.

One arm outstretched as if to warn a b* off, forever and ever.

*

They hopped through that portal in no time!

Death was impressed.

They could have just left him to be petrified…

Following calmly after them, the immortal being watched as Gabbie called out ‘hello?’ after ‘hello! Mortimer, wake up-!!’.

As Tana frantically felt for any cracks or nicks in the stone-any possible fissures to carve the lost man out.

“How did this happen!?”

“What, did Medusa come crawling out of the marble work or something?”

“-Hey! Can you hear me!?”

“I don’t think that’s gonna do it-“

“Then what will?”

Both of them looked expectantly.

“Can you _not_ break this guy out on your own?”

“…”

“Look, I’m no good at guessing games, okay?”

The blonde’s hands swirled in the air, agitated.

“Just say the word, and we’ll do what we have to in order to save him!”

“-And then we can talk about this whole ‘running away from Hell’ thing, alright?”

They had worry shimmering in their eyes.

Death smiled.

Held out a hook.

“What?”

“What is that for!?”

“Is that supposed to help us free Mortimer?”

Minutes passed.

“Right, enough of this!”

Tana snatched it out of their hand, and drove the steel-tipped edge into the statue’s chest.

With a** crunch**.

“Girl! You better hope you didn’t just kill him worse”.

“There’s only one way to find out, Gabbie”.

She yanked it loose.

Crumbles of stone, and hairline fractures spilling out into spiderwebbed patterns all over…

A pulsating black hole leaked dark mist.

Could that be-

It was.

Mortimer’s soul.

*

_Nothingness._

_Silence._

_Suffocation._

_For a limitless stretch of time, that was what he had experienced._

_Breath-destroying fear locked up inside of his lungs._

_He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t scream out into the abyss for help!_

_Was this his own special torture for having betrayed them all a night prior?_

_Forced to be trapped like this forever…_

‘Mom…’

_But there was no way that she could be here._

_Because she’d been killed-_

_Trying to move, he'd found that his limbs wouldn’t listen._

_His arm permanently stuck pointing into the distance._

_His feet stuck an inch apart from each other for eternity._

_His eyes open since the mark of the hour, now stinging madly-_

_Then-_a crack of light.

Exploding in on itself until there was no place left for the shadows keeping him prisoner to hide…

He found himself floating in the air only inches from the astonished (Gabbie) and overjoyed (Tana) faces of two of his friends.

‘Wh-what the-!?”

Looking(!) from one side to the other, Mortimer saw that they were alone.

‘What happened-to me…?’

“Someone turned you to stone”, the Hollywood Starlet replied.

‘-Yeah.

I remember now!’

_ Those cold eyes staring into his, willing his body to stone-_

‘It was a gorgon-

She came in and was going to threaten the others’.

He shook his head, the memories all coming back to him at once.

‘The Sorceress and I tried to stop her, but-‘

His smoky hands tread will-o-wisps in the air as he told the story.

‘You can probably guess how well that turned out’.

“Not great”, Gabbie deadpanned.

“Why does he look like a ghost?” Tana asked.

The cloaked kid kept quiet.

“Tana…”

“What? I just want to know-

If this is supposed to happen!”

“-I would say so”.

“Thank you!”

“Tana, that wasn’t him!” 

…

“What!?”

Mortimer had seen the door creak open.

Softly.

And now, framed in the threshold.

Was a ruffled and wet looking Duchess.

Carrying a tiny, white-haired child.

Excalibur sheathed inside her belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ready for Colleen's? (;


End file.
